HEART SKIPS A BEAT
by Choco Forest
Summary: A collection of short stories about GRAYLU and written using the prompt set of GRAYLU LOVE FEST 2016, rated M to be safe. Please look inside for more details. [graylu fanfiction]
1. Chapter 1

**OPENING**

Hello, how are you? Thank you for stopping by here!

Actually I've made one story that quite long (I put all the prompts there) but somehow I felt I could make it shorter so while waiting the right mood to edit/fix that story I decided to make short stories using each prompt. These short stories are not related to each other. But maybe I'll make a continuation for some of them if I'm in the mood hehe~

Oh and since I'm playing with adult theme here, so basically they're not teenagers anymore.

Well... happy reading and let me know what you think, okay! (*＾∇＾)ﾉﾟ･*:.｡.

 **Day 0: Underwear/Panties**

Modern AU.

 **Day 1: Against the wall**

The heir and his personal attendant.

 **Day 2: Skinny dipping**

Trespasser. Old house. Lake.

 **Day 3: In public**

Do not ever make Gray feel bored, or else...

 **Day 4: Clueless**

Domestic GRAYLU

 **Day 5: Cool me down**

A long road to home

 **Day 6: Secret code**

TBA

 **Day 7: Hot and bothered**

TBA


	2. Chapter 2

**Day 0: Underwear/Panties**

Modern AU. Gray and his brother's pet.

...

..

.

"What did I do to deserve this?!"

Gray groaned in frustration as he saw his living room. Several magazines fell under his coffee table, his window curtains almost detached from the rods. The throw pillows from his sofa scattered helplessly and one of them was torn until its stuffing spilled out. Even his favorite sneakers that he put beside his doormat had been bitten and chewed. Not only were they new, but they were even designed by his favorite player.

The room now looked in a total mess and if his mother saw the condition he might be lectured severely by her, even though he's a grown man now.

 _Maybe this is because you're late for thanksgiving dinner when you know that your brother wanted to announce his engagement to the family_ , his inner self sneered.

"Did I miss anything?! I was only 30 minutes late!" he shouted back.

He began to tidy up the living room, at least what was left of his small and neat living room.

Confused by the sudden silence, he's looked around before he glanced to a water bowl near his kitchen table. After being satisfied playing around with his living room, the culprit bent her head down to lap up the liquid.

Gray sighed. He should refuse when his brother came in the morning and asked him to keep his new pup while he was away on vacation. He's not good with pet sitting and stuff. But before he could say a word, Lyon already threw a large bag full of his puppy's stuff on his doorstep and left his _little angel_ with him.

"Just a few more days and I'll be free…"

 _…_ _and do not forget to ask him to pay for it!_ His inner self added.

The dark-haired guy nodded curtly as he glanced back at the pup. But she was not there. "Kiyo. Kiyo. Where are you? Kiyooo… noooo…!"

He screamed in horror. Such a small creature managed to drop a box off the kitchen countertop and started pawing the wrapping. The said pup responded with a brief look and kept toying with the box. Gray rushed over to the box before it could be badly damaged.

Gray looked at the package for his neighbor that was entrusted to him by his landlord and was relieved when Kiyo suddenly lost her interest.

"I'm sorry. I won't refuse to play with you again, okay." He said in defeat as he picked up the torn box from the floor. She looked up at him, panting and wagging her tail happily. "I'll take you for a walk in the park but you must obey me." As if agreeing with what he said, the white pomeranian barked excitedly. She played with her squeaky toy while waiting for Gray.

"What kind of a writer would wear something like this?" said the dark-haired guy bemused. He knew that his neighbor is a writer, but they have never met before due to their work schedule.

 _"_ _The sexy one!"_ his inner self replied with a low whistle.

In front of him was a pair of dark red lace lingerie set with cute ribbons to tempt your imagination. A pink tinge appeared on his face when he realized he was staring longer than he should.

Gray shook his head slightly. A faint smile appeared on his lips as he fix the box and put it back on the countertop. "Come, Kiyo. Let's get some fresh air!"

When he opened his apartment door he saw a girl struggling to find the keys from her purse. Before he uttered a word though, his brother's pup ran right through the open door and crashed into the said girl. Kiyo looked up at her, panting and wagging her tail cheerily.

 _A lean figure, long blonde hair, messenger bag on her left shoulder, is she…?_

"Hello cutie, I'm Lucy. What's your name?" The girl cooed while staring down at the adorable pup.

"She's Kiyo, my brother's pet." Gray answered casually as he checking out the girl who's now picking her up. _She's hot!_

He suddenly remembered something and hurried back inside.

"I think this is yours!" he said, trying to distract her from Kiyo who now acted like a little angel. "The box's broken but the content's fine." He gestured toward the box and smiled awkwardly.

Lucy couldn't help but smile as well. "Is that a package from my sister? How did you… and you saw the…" a small laugh escaped from her lips.

He turned his gaze slightly.

 _Eugh! I don't want you to think that I am a pervert!_

She folded her arms in front of her chest as if waiting an explanation from him. A small smile curled her lips.

A pink tinge appeared on his cheeks when he tried to explain to her falteringly, it felt difficult when her big brown eyes kept staring at him.

Such attitude made his inner self want to kick his butt!

"So um… yeah… so do you want to join us to the park? And then I could buy you a coffee as an apology?"

His sincere offer didn't make her reply immediately. She looked back and forth between Gray and Kiyo.

A second later the answer from the blonde girl made him sigh of relief.

"Sure! Who could say no this face!" said the girl with a fond smile that's definitely lit up his day.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Written: around early December '16

Finish beta-ed: 30.12.16 by lockandk3yfiction


	3. Chapter 3

**Day 1: Against the wall**

The heir and his personal attendant.

...

..

.

She swept her gaze around the room from where she was standing near the long table. Once in a while, she would twist the hem of her dress and touch her hair arranged neatly with the help of her colleague.

No. It's not that this was her first party, everyone looking so elegant even though she's there only to provide a service to the guests. But wherever she looked, she could feel that someone was watching her.

There, in a corner, a dazzling man was chatting with his guests confidently. Yet he managed to steal a glance at the long table and this time their eyes met.

The young Fullbuster tilted his head toward her, his little smile so devastatingly sexy.

She hurriedly looked away and was focusing her gaze on a small plate that contain a slice of delicious cake in front of her. From the corner of her eye, she saw the man walking toward her after checking his pocket watch.

Each step he took closer to her made her heart jump and her face flush.

"Do you want a glass of champagne, young master?" She stood nervously as she handed the glass to him.

The dark-haired man shook his head lightly.

She blinked and took a step back unconsciously.

Suddenly drawing closer, inch by inch he closed the distance between them, until she was backed up against a wall.

"What are you thinking, Heartfilia?" asked the man as he locked his gaze on her.

The blonde maid couldn't take her eyes off of him, caught in the sharpness of his gaze, his dark eyes as dangerous as the storm.

"It's okay; you don't need to answer." He's tracing her cheek with his fingertip gently, making her knees weak. "I can see the answer in your eyes."

She looked away as she blushed.

He then brought his lips close to her ear and whispered, "Don't worry, I will not force you. You have to want me as much as I want you."

Too stunned to speak and too nervous to move, she just stood there against the wall with bated breath.

A mischievous smile played on his lips as he saw her trapped like that, "You know… that look on your face is absolutely golden…" he removed his hand from her wrist before leaving the girl, "just like your hair…" and took her jade hairpin.

"Come to my chamber if you want this back."

-0-0-0-0-0-

Written around early December '16

Finish beta-ed: 30.12.16 by lockandk3yfiction


	4. Chapter 4

**Day 2: Skinny dipping**

Trespasser and private lake.

...

..

.

"And I'm done!" said Lucy to herself with a satisfied tone as she moved the empty jar into the cupboard and noted to herself to buy some cookies at the grocery store tonight. "Can't wait to enjoy the festival with the girls!" she continued cheerfully while preparing tea, she also imagined a fun time with her friends.

 _Or I can text them to do it for me on the way here_ , she added silently after giving some thoughts.

A soothing feeling enveloped Lucy as she sipped her tea slowly. Her eyes wandered to the sky from her kitchen window. She saw the white clouds gently swaying along with the wind and unconsciously she smiled to herself. "This is my kind of day," she murmured before sipping her tea again.

The blonde girl lazily stretched out her hands over her head. She tried to ease the soreness that she felt after cleaning the house this morning and she stopped just before the cuckoo clock told her it was time for lunch. While waiting for the right mood before cooking a light meal, she continued enjoying the view in front of her.

Alone.

Or so she thought.

When her eyes followed a few leaves that danced in the wind before falling to the ground, she saw something suspicious.

"Oh my goodness!" she shouted in surprise.

Lucy hurriedly ran to the back porch and grabbed the nearest thing she could think of as a weapon. The poor door slammed behind her.

Soon she stopped.

The warm rays of the sun shone gently, falling through the trees in front of her… and there, under the shade of trees, a shrouded figure basked in the small lake.

"TRESPASSER!" She shouted with all her might.

She hoped her voice can be heard by the figure with black hair that now is illuminated by sunlight.

The loud scream from outside the small lake area broke through the man's daydream. He whipped his head over his shoulder to see a blonde girl who looked furious.

On the edge of the lake, the blonde girl began swinging a baseball bat while shouting, "What are you doing there?! Get out! This is a private property!"

He jumped out of the water, panicked. Water trickling past his shoulder and down, down, down as he rushed out of the lake.

 _Awesome, Gray! You're in trouble!_

The dark-haired guy looked down at the girl before him. She was still holding the baseball bat tightly. _With a weapon like that, she could be the next Harley Quinn if she wanted_ , he thought.

Not knowing where to start, he just touched the back of his head, giving a simple response, "Um… sorry…"

Lucy didn't reply immediately. Being up-close with the trespasser she reacted as any normal girl would do when faced with an unusual situation.

She gawked.

He was naked. Naked and dripping with water. But he looked so innocent.

Her face flushed. It took a while to find her voice again due to her being shocked.

Lucy cleared her throat. "Whe-where's your clothes?! How did you get in here?!" she asked with a lower voice than before. She tried to look at his face. Only his face. Although there's a part of her that wanted to look down and peek a bit.

 _Focus, Lucy!_

"And who the hell are you?"

He raised his hands up to his chest as if to calm her down. "I'm lost." He started to explain to her but wasn't convincing enough as she kept her harsh glare to his dark blue eyes.

 _It's not wise to use the same tone with the blonde girl_ , he thought. He took a deep breath before speaking again.

"Okay. Okay. Listen here… I'm not a bad guy. I'm a backpacker and I'm traveling here because…" he continued while staring back at her brown eyes, calmly. The dark-haired guy chose his words carefully and when the girl kept silent and listening to him, he took that as a good sign.

"See, I'm not lying. It's really because of there's a festival here. You can also check my blog if you want."

With the same calm tone, he finished his story. The blonde girl before him no longer crossed her arms.

He gave her the same reason with her friends. They will come this late afternoon and stay at her parents' cottage to join the festivities of her hometown festival, a festival that's stated by a famous travel site as one of ten festivals that must be visited this year.

She had to solve this problem before they came, otherwise, it could get worse. Lucy hurriedly shook her head as bad thoughts flashed through her mind and her ponytail moved in sync.

"Okay. I think I can believe you. For now," She narrowed her eyes at him, still alert. _You may look attractive, but one who can casually leap into someone's lake just because it feels hot, can't be trusted just like that,_ she added silently.

"Take your belongings and come with me inside. I need to check your ID… what's your name again?"

"Gray. Gray Fullbuster."

"Don't do something funny because I can kick you out of this universe!" she added. Her bare feet stepped on the thick grasses when she walked back into the house.

"Yeah… yes. Miss blondie…" he replied casually as he followed her from behind after collecting his belongings from under the tree.

"Lucy!" she spun around and added, "And please put on your clothes first!"

 _Oh gosh!_

-0-0-0-0-0-

Written: around May '17

Post: Sun, 17.12.17

Beta-reader: lockandk3yfiction

Notes: why am I so late to post this? It's because I want to add a few sentences there but in the end... ah well, never mind, this is enough I think... so yeah! Hahaha~


End file.
